The Grave
The Grave is a murder/fantasty film. It is due to be released 2013 January 14th. The film was created by Elliot Samska and Calvin Zandi. Plot The film starts with a woman in her 20s standing holding a rose at a grave. She has tears in her eyes. It then shows the same woman, standing beside her boyfriend, Victor. She is called Daisy. They are talking when someone knocks at the door, so Victor goes over. He tells Daisy that he has to go, but he loves her. She watches him go sadly. The next scene is three girls walking along, these girls are Keeley, Ashley, and Matilda. The girls go their seperate ways and it shows Ashley picking up her little sisters, Alison and Demi. Once they are home Demi tells Ashley that she has special powers, Ashley tells her to stop being silly and to go upstairs and play with Alison. It then goes to Matilda's house, she is standing talking to her parents when her older brother comes in the room, saying that a woman is at the door. Matilda's father goes out, the woman is dressed like a corpse bride and has dark makeup on, with white hair. She holds a gun at him, and shoots. The family run through, but she has disappeared, and he is lying dead. Keeley is standing in her bedroom reading a book where her mother calls her down, saying that Matilda is there. She goes down and see's Matilda in tears, asking her for help. She explained how her father was shot, but the family don't know who by, only her brother does, and he won't tell them anything about the person, besides from it being a lady. Matilda and Keeley go to the police station while Thomas's body is taken away. Ashley is standing talking to her parents about the murder when Demi runs in. They tell her to go out, but once again she tells them she has special powers. They tell her to show them to her, she says she can't, but she is able to help with the murder of Thomas. They don't believe her and tell her to go and play. That night, Daisy is standing her living room looking out of her window, waiting for her boyfriend. He then comes in with takeaway and that point, and after it, he proposes to her, and she says yes. She questions where he was, which he tells her to stop worrying about him, and that he is fine. She moves on. It then goes to Demi, it is 11pm at night, and she is asleep. But all of a sudden when she wakes up, she is in a forest full of trees, leaves and pretty flowers, with fairies and pixie's flying about. She asks one fairy girl where she is, the fairy, called Honey, explains that Demi is in magicial land, which is a place only she can go to. She tells her she has a meeting with the vampire and vampiress. Demi goes off to their castle, and soon enough is welcomed in by a vampire girl, who is called Jenny. Vampiress tells her that she has special powers, and to show her parents these are true she needs to find out what her powers are, by herself. If she fails this task, she will live in magicial land for a week, if she is unable to care for herself, she will be made into a vampire. The next morning, Matilda is walking about searching for the killer of her dad where she bumps into Keeley and Ashley. The girls ask her what she is doing, and decide to help her with the search. By the time it is evening Ashley leaves, and an hour later so does Keeley, suggesting Matilda goes home. She refuses and goes further, but what she doesn't know is that she is getting watched. It is now the next day, and Ashley and her younger siblings are watching television when the news come on, saying they have found a body of a young teenage girl, the same age as Matilda. However when her mother goes to identify the body, she confirms that it isn't her, even though Matilda is missing. Keeley tells her that she is looking for the killer of Thomas, and they call the police. The next week, they turn up with Matilda. She is covered in dirt and is in tears. She tells them she was only looking for the killer, when she got lost. She is taken home and is forced to go to acadamy, her mother asking Keeley and Ashley to watch her. When the girls go back to Matilda's, the news comes on again. They have found two more bodies, one of a teenage boy, and one of an 49year old. Matilda's mother is called about the teenager, and when she goes round, it is confirmed that it is Matilda's brother, Ben. The girls then decide to try find who the killer is, and when Keeley's older brother leaves the house they follow him. He goes to a friends house, and while hiding at the side the girls see a woman dressed as a corpse bride walk up to the house, the girls run over to her. She grabs her gun and holds it to Ashley, telling them that she will kill her unless they let her murder Sam. Luckily at this point, Demi runs over and with a big power ball, she manages to make the corpse bride fall to the ground and drop the gun, where Matilda can lift it. Ashley tells her she believes her, and they thank her, just then Sam comes out. They tell him to go home, so he does. Keeley asks her why she murdered four people. She told them she needed to get back at the man who she was going to marry, and to get to him she had to kill. She said she never managed to get him to return though, however Demi told her that she can help her find him, after she reveals herself as a real corpse bride. They go searching in magicial land, but with no luck they come back to real life. After searching they find a grave "Victor Dor", she tells Demi that Victor Dor was the name of the man she loved thousands of years ago, after he disappeared when they were about to go into the wedding church. At the end of the film, it shows Daisy getting ready for her wedding. Cast Meesa Melu - as The Corpse Bride Sandy Dew - as Ashley Amanda O'Brian - as Keeley Tia Jonot - as Alison Electra Bookskie - as Matilda Maya Reeto - as dead teenage girl Ollie Teemo - as Ben Miranda White - as Matilda's mother Claire O'Brian - as Demi Jacob Mintal - as Sam Bob Saesha - as Thomas Martha Bartie- as Daisy Sam Samohko - as Victor Hayley Weesta - as Vampiress Mai Bookskie - as Jenny, Vampire Guard